Harry Grimoire
:Harry redirects here. For the dog, see Baby Bonnie Hood#Companions. Harry Grimoire is character created for the ''Darkstalkers'' TV series by Graz Entertainment. He and Felicia are the main protagonists of the series and aside from the sixth episode of the series, "Ghost Hunter", Harry is a major character in every episode. He is voiced by Kyle Labine. In the series, Harry is a descendent of the great sorcerer Merlin. As a young sorcerer himself, Harry learns how to control and use his magical powers. He first meets Felicia when she is looking for Harry's great great great Grandfather, Elijah Grimoire. Morrigan Aensland wishes to train Harry as both of them have magical lineage. Harry is not considered canon to the video game series and has yet to make an appearance outside of the cartoon series. Family Harry is related to several mystical people including the magician, Merlin, who in the cartoon series is the enemy of Morrigan's ancestor, Morrigan Le Fay. Harry is also a descendant of Elijah Grimoire who died before the American Civil War. In her search of help, Felicia goes to find Elijah but instead finds the young Harry who has no knowledge of his family's history. Elijah wrote a book detailing various information including that of a silver and onyx ring, The Ring of the Black dragon which belongs to the family line. Harry's mother works as a reporter for the fictional National Inquisitor and sometimes travels for her work. In the episode "Pyramid Power," she travels to Egypt to cover a story relating to a mysteriously floating pyramid. Harry joins her but only under the condition that his cat (Felicia) can come. Harry's mother appears to have no knowledge of the family's history or that Harry is even a sorcerer. Harry's father never makes an appearance on the show, but in "Donovan's Bane" he makes reference to using his credit card to get back to New York from Britain. Magic and spells At the start of the series a portion of Harry's magic abilities happen without his control or by accident. The first signs of his powers are seen at the end of the first episode "Out of the Dark" as Harry begins to float without control. In "The Game," Harry is studying how to create fireballs while on his first attempt he only managed to create butterflies that appear to have a terrible smell. Later attempts at fireballs allowed Harry to vanish in a puff smoke and at the end he is able to successfully throw a fireball at Morrigan who is on the attack. In "My Harry's in the Highlands," Harry is shown to hold back an entire lake with the help and influence of Morrigan. In "Darkest Before Dawn," he is able to fire a beam at Demitri while holding back his advancing attacks momentarily. He then summons the power of his ancestors and becomes temperately adult and stronger. Trivia *A grimoire is a book of magic, typically one that includes various instructions on how to create magical objects and talisman. *The character was created long before the Harry Potter series, which features a bespectacled boy wizard also named Harry. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cartoon-Only Characters